


Dating Mr. Orange in this Day & Age Would Include

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [11]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Modern Era, Orange Is An Egotistical Little Shit, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega





	Dating Mr. Orange in this Day & Age Would Include

  * he loves snapchat!! he can’t get enough of the filters, his favourites are the bear ones and he always tries to take selfies with you using them
  * this cocky bastard takes so many mirror selfies
  * like. he plasters them all over different social medias
  * he probably has airpods
  * two words: netflix & chill
  * he’s the type to video you on snapchat without you knowing, say “hi baby” (or something of the sort) and put your reaction on his story. he does this a lot, always with a playful grin on his face
  * he loves sending you teases and nudes when he’s in the mood. the two of you get up to some naughty shit on snapchat lol
  * he always gets the new consoles-- his apartment is full of them and he always gets you to play mario kart with him. his favourite character to play as is donkey kong
  * also he’s a sore loser. he doesn’t like losing to you at video games
  * you make it up to each other with kisses though
  * mutual masturbation on facetime? **YES HUN**
  * when he’s out on a job he does text you but he prefers to send selfies throughout the day, pulling the exact same expression in every one-- he thinks he’s so fucking funny
  * sometimes when you’re really missing him, you’ll send him a tease and he almost drops his phone when he opens them
  * honestly he really just loves flaunting you on all his social medias <3




End file.
